Apprentissage ludique
by major-oniakai
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque Sephiroth tombe sur un drôle de livre dans la bibliothèque de Nibelheim ? Et qu'il demande à Tseng de le traduire... Yaoi. R&R please ! les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à Squarenix et pas à moi


Apprentissage ludique

Sephiroth, était retourné au Manoir de Nibelheim. La seule bâtisse qu'il n'avait pas crâmé il y a cinq ans.

Il voulait lire et encore relire les bribes de son passé qui était écrit dans les rapports d'Hojo. Soudain, il tomba sur un livre drôlement illustré. Des hommes et des femmes nus enlacés de façons diverses et étranges, avec des inscriptions en Utaïen. Il n'y comprenait trop rien, ni pourquoi ces personnes étaient collées entres-elles à poil, ni les inscriptions en Utaïen. Il réfléchit alors aux Utaïens qu'il connaissait et qui pourraient lui expliquer ce livre dont il pensait qu'il détenait les derniers secrets de sa naissance. Sinon, pourquoi, Hojo aurait-il pris la peine de gardé un livre crypté en Utaïen ?

Il téléphona donc à Tseng en lui expliquant qu'il avait un bouquin avec des dessins étranges et écrit en Utaïen et qu'il ne savait fichtrement pas ce que c'était.

Peu après, Tseng arriva (en hélico SVP) et descendit dans la bibliothèque. Il y vit un Sephiroth fort absorbé par le décryptage de ce foutu bouquin qu'Hojo avait planqué derrière tous les autres.

Quand Sephiroth aperçut Tseng, une lueur de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux et il se jeta quasiment sur Tseng.

« Tseng ! Te voilà enfin ! J'y comprenais rien à ce livre ! C'est quoi ces dessins ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi ils font ça, c'est stupide ! C'est un code, à ton avis ? »

Il montra alors le bouquin à Tseng. Tseng écarquilla les yeux. Il déglutit difficilement. Et demanda à l'argenté :

« Sephiroth… Tu ne sais VRAIMENT pas ce que font ces personnes ou bien tu te fous de moi ? »

Tseng fronçait à présent les sourcils. Et Sephiroth ne comprenait vraiment pas la question de Tseng.

« Tseng… Si je savais ce que c'était et ce que ça voulait dire… Tu crois que j'aurais pris la peine de te faire venir ? »

Tseng réfléchit. C'était juste, Sephiroth n'est pas du genre à faire venir les gens quand il peut se débrouiller seul, il était trop orgueilleux pour ça.

« Tu sais ce qu'on appelle communément les 'choses de la vie' quand même, Sephiroth ? », demanda perplexe Tseng.

« Euh… C'est quoi, ça ? » répondit Sephiroth, tout aussi perplexe.

Tseng soupira. Alors il n'y connaissait absolument rien… Rien du tout.

« Mais Tseng, explique-moi, toi qui a l'air de savoir ! » demanda Sephiroth.

Misère… La question qui fallait pas…Il fallait s'esquiver.

« Tseng, instruis-moi ! » insistait Sephiroth. C'est vrai, Sephiroth était toujours avide d'apprendre, il voulait toujours tout savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui apprendre « ça » !?! Sephiroth insistait du regard. Un regard chibi-suppliant. Tseng soupira.

« Hem… Bon euh… Tu vois quand un homme et une femme s'aiment beaucoup… Ben euh… Ils peuvent se le dire d'une manière… Euh… Plus physique… Tu comprends ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Et puis, à quoi ça sert ?

- (soupir et main sur le visage) En partie à faire des gosses…

- Aaaaaaah ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait les mômes ! Il fallait me le dire ! Je savais que ce livre renfermait le secret de ma naissance !

- C'est une façon comme une autre de voir les choses…

- Et est-ce que deux hommes ou deux femmes peuvent faire des gosses ?

- Non, il faut un homme et une femme.

- Alors pourquoi des fois ils y a des dessins avec deux hommes ou deux femmes ? Tu me mentirais pas, par hasard ?

- (soupir) C'est plus compliqué que ça… Si deux personnes font ce genre de trucs, c'est en général pour avoir du plaisir.

- Euh… Comment ça ? Comment tu peux avoir du plaisir à être à poil et à faire des trucs bizarres avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et puis, dans le bouquin, il y a même des gugusses qui font des trucs tous seuls ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre !!!

- Sephiroth… T'es sûr que t'es normal ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- T'as 30 piges et tu sais pas ce qu'est faire l'amour, tu ne t'es apparemment jamais touché ni éprouvé du désir… ! Tu viens de quelle planète ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais si, que je me suis déjà touché ! La preuve, je me touche le bras ! Tu vois ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'attouchements…

- Alors je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ben c'est ce que je disais, tu connais vraiment rien à la vie !

- Donc tu vas m'apprendre !

- Euh… Non, tu rêves !

- Steuplè Tseng, tu vas pas me laisser ignorant ! J'aime pas me sentir con !

- Démerdes-toi, t'as un bouquin !

- Je comprends pas ce qui est écrit !

- T'as des images explicites !

- Il manque une personne !

- Et les 'trucs de tout seul' comme tu le disais ?

- Je comprends pas à quoi ça sert !

- Ben tu testes, baka ! Bon, moi j'me barre, j'ai assez perdu de temps avec tes conneries !

- Tseng !

- Ciao.

- Tseng ! »

Sephiroth se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre sous lui.

« Abruti, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! grogna Tseng,

- Tu restes. Je veux que tu me décryptes. Parce que je crois que j'ai loupé des choses dans ma vie. Et comme toi, t'as l'air de connaître ça, tu vas gentiment tout m'expliquer, ok ?

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de t'enseigner la sexualité ?

- Ah ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche mon portable !!!

- Trop tard… dit-il en envoyant ledit objet s'exploser sur un mur.

- T'es vraiment un gros abruti !

- Je veux pas rester con sur ce sujet… Et quand je veux quelque chose, tu sais que je suis têtu !

- Ouais, une sacrée tête de mule !

- On s'attaque à l'étude du livre ?

- Ca sert à rien de résister, je crois…

- T'as tout compris, Tseng…

- Bon, tu te relèves ? T'es lourd… »

Sephiroth se releva mais tint Tseng par le bras. Pour éviter que ce dernier ne fasse faux bond. Tseng lui lança un regard noir. Sephiroth le traîna jusqu'au fauteuil et lui posa le bouquin au premier chapitre sur les genoux.

Tseng commença à lire en Utaïen. Sephiroth réclama la traduction. C'était le chapitres sur les techniques pour embrasser. Sephiroth trouvait ça gore ces échanges de salive. Pas hygiénique, qu'il disait. Mais au fur et à mesure que Tseng traduisait, comme cela ne parlait que de plaisir, il sentit qu'il serait bien con de passer à côté.

Sephiroth demanda alors innocemment à Tseng de l'embrasser pour voir qu'est-ce que ça faisait. Tseng stoppa d'un coup sa traduction, s'étrangla à moitié et lui répliqua avec un regard noir :

« Tu te fous de moi ? J'suis déjà bien sympa de te traduire ce foutu bouquin alors compte pas sur moi pour te faire les séances de travaux pratiques !!!

- Méééééééééé Tseng ! Comment tu veux que je me rende compte par moi même si je ne pratique pas ? C'est pareil que pour le sabre ! La théorie sans pratique, ça vaut rien !

- M'en fous tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre !

- Y a que toi sous la main !

- Moi j'en ai pas envie !

- Tseng ! Tu vas pas me laisser ignorant comme ça !

- Si, et alors ?

- J'te promets que je te revaudrai ça !

- Tu proposes quoi en échange ?

- Tu m'apprends tout ce qu'il faut savoir avec les travaux pratiques et je te sers la tête d'Heidegger sur un plateau.

- C'est tentant d'accepter… Heidegger mort…

- S'il te plaît, me laisse pas comme un con !

- Ah je sais pas… Argh !

- Teuplèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè !!! Je sens que j'ai loupé quelque chose dans ma jeunesse !!!

- Euh…

- Tseng !

- Je euh…

- T'es mon ami ! Me laisse pas comme ça !

- Seph… Merde !

- Apprends-moi…

- (long soupir) Bon d'accord…

- Alors embrasse-moi, je veux savoir ce que ça fait ! »

Tseng soupira et intima à Sephiroth de s'approcher. Encore un peu plus, jusqu'à que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Tseng ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sephiroth. Qui trouva le contact très doux. Tseng attira l'argenté encore plus près et l'embrassait par petits baisers successifs… Seph semblait apprécier et ffermait maintenant ses yeux pour mieux ressentir. Mais il les rouvrit avec surprise quand il sentit la langue de Tseng lui lécher les lèvres. Sephiroth paniqua et voulut se retirer mais Tseng le maintenait fermement. Sephiroth voulut parler mais, au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit, la langue de Tseng pénétra dans l'antre chaude et humide. Sephiroth ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant que la langue de Tseng était fourrée dans sa bouche et qu'elle titillait sa propre langue, qu'elle jouait avec en s'enroulant tout autour. Puis Tseng se retira pour aller mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Sephiroth puis la retitiller de sa langue… Avant de se séparer brutalement de Sephiroth.

« Bon voilà ce qu'est un baiser…

- J'ai été vachement surpris au début, quand ta foutu ta langue dans ma bouche, ça m'a fait flipper. Et puis en fait… C'est pas désagréable. 'Sque je peux t'embrasser pour voir si j'ai pigé le truc ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que ça me plait de te rouler des patins ?

- Gné ?

- De t'embrasser…

- Bah euh… En tout cas, moi, ça m'a plu ! Steuplééééé laisse-moi essayer ! N'oublie pas la tête d 'Heidegger sur un plateau en échange !

- (soupir) T'as intérêt de me l'amener cette foutue tête…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai déjà décapité ma mère alors…

- Ah oui Jenova…

- Alors je me rapproche… Encore… »

Sephiroth ne termina pas sa phrase, il avait les lèvres soudées à celles de l'Utaïen.. Puis il commença par les mordiller, et essaya de forcer le passage des lèvres de Tseng. Pour cela, il fit basculer la tête de Tseng en arrière, lui tirant légèrement ses longs cheveux noirs. Tseng entrouvrit la bouche et Sephiroth enfourna sans délicatesse sa langue dans la bouche de Tseng. Sephiroth était penché sur Tseng, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sa langue tournant avec celle de Tseng en un mouvement effréné, loin des douces caresses linguales que lui avait prodigué l'Utaïen. Sephiroth voulut se retirer mais il s'aperçut que la langue de Tseng suivait la sienne hors de la bouche de l'Utaïen. Tseng et Sephiroth jouaient avec leurs langues à l'air libre, se titillant mutuellement leur petit bout de chair rose humide. Puis ils se séparèrent, un fil de salive les reliant puis se brisant.

« Sephiroth, t'es une sale brute !

- Pourtant, on dirait que ça t'a pas déplu !

- Abruti, pour la tendresse et la délicatesse, avec toi, on repassera !

- Ils disent quoi dans le bouquin, après ?

- Qu'on peut appliquer ce traitement à tout le corps.

- Gné ?

- Abruti ! On peut embrasser, lécher ou suçoter tout le corps ! T'es con où tu le fais exprès ?

- Et t'es sûr que ça, ça procure du plaisir ?

- J'en suis sûr et certain.

- T'as déjà testé ?

- Hum… Euh… Oui, forcément…

- Et… T'as vraiment aimé ?

- Euh ben…Euh… Oui…Bien sûr !

- Tu me montres ?

- (gros soupir blasé) D'accord… Punaise, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour qu'Heidegger crève ! Et vire ton trench-coat !

- Pas de problème ! »

Tseng demanda à Sephiroth de s'appuyer contre le bureau. Tseng laissa courir son regard sur le torse musclé de l'argenté. Puis s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres dans le cou du Général. Il déposa quelques petits baisers qui firent frissonner Sephiroth. Puis il titilla sa peau pâle de sa langue. Et monta en petites lèches jusqu'à l'oreille de Sephiroth. Qui demanda vite à Tseng de l'arrêter car ça le chatouillait. Mais Tseng continua, frôla du bout de l'oreille le pavillon de l'argenté dont un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il ait pu le contrôler. Satisfait de la réponse de Sephiroth, qui semblait bien sensible des oreilles, Tseng entreprit d'en mordiller très doucement le pavillon puis de redescendre suçoter le lobe. Sephiroth avait crispé ses mains sur le bord du bureau, et redoutait autant qu'il les attendait, les caresses linguales de Tseng, haletant.

Tseng poursuivit son exploration en revenant dans le cou du Général et en chatouillant avec amusement la pomme d'Adam de Sephiroth avec sa langue mutine. Puis il descendit sur l'épaule, mordillant la chair de la pointe tendrement, ce qui refit gémir l'argenté avide de sensations.

Ensuite, Tseng se dirigea vers les pectoraux de Seph, les embrassant, traçant une ligne humide qui allait jusqu'à un de ses mamelons. Tseng souffla doucement dessus et cela suffit à le faire pointer. Tseng s'amusait à torturer Sephiroth de la sorte. A vrai dire, le voir à sa merci, sagement à lui obéir, cela l'excitait un peu. Tseng entreprit alors de lui lécher le mamelon, puis de le suçoter… La réaction de Sephiroth ne se fit pas attendre : il se cambra en gémissant et soupirant. Tseng continua alors sa douce torture. Soudain Sephiroth lui demanda d'arrêter :

« Tseng ! Tseng !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…(soupir blasé)

- Mon corps ! C'est tout bizarre ! Il réagit pas comme d 'hab' !

- Ah ? Explique…

- C'est… J'ai une drôle de chaleur vers mon sexe ! Et puis… Il est tout bizarre lui aussi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il bouge tout seul et durcit ! C'est grave ? C'est normal ? Pourquoi ça fait ça ?

- Une question à la fois, Sephiroth. Oui c'est normal cette chaleur, c'est que tu es excité. Oui c'est normal que ton sexe soit comme ça, ça s'appelle une érection, c'est que tu es excité.

- D'accord… Ca m'était jamais arrivé avant en fait…

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

- Dis-donc… Euh… T'as l'air d'aimer faire ça, en fait !

- Heuummm… C'est pas désagréable !

- Donc t'es sûr que c'est parfaitement normal ça ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est comme ça qu'un homme marche.

- Parce qu'une femme, ça marche pas pareil ?

- Sephiroth, tu sais au moins que les femmes n'ont pas de pénis, quand même !

- Euh… Vaguement…

- (gros soupir blasé) Seph…Quand même !

- Euh, on reprend ?

- Esquive pas ! »

Mais Tseng se ré-attaqua au torse de Sephiroth, mais de l'autre côté, en guise de punition. Sephiroth avait passé sa main droite dans les cheveux d'ébène de l'Utaïen, soupirant comme un bienheureux. Puis soudain, Tseng stoppa tout et se releva.

« Eh !!! Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! Eh mais… J'ai une voix bizarre !!!

- C'est normal Sephiroth…

- Si tu le dis… Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? C'était trop bien !

- Sephiroth… On aura jamais fini le bouquin…

- Ah merde, j'avais oublié le bouquin !

- Baka ! »

Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Sephiroth pressa Tseng de lui traduire. Quand il eut traduit, Sephiroth se figea.

« Sur… Sur le sexe ? Mais c'est…

- Très agréable.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es déjà fait…

- Et alors ?

- Ben… Hem… Je trouve ça bizarre ! Sur le sexe, quand même… As t-on eu des idées plus bizarres ?

- Euh… Heummmmmm oui.

- Ah…

- Tu veux que j'essaie ?

- Pervers ! T'aimes profiter de mon innocence, c'est ça, hein ?

- Hummm… En partie !

- Pervers !

- Et alors ?

- Continue ! »

Tseng ne se fit pas prier. Il se jeta sur les tablettes de Sephiroth et commença à les lécher avidement. Puis commença à défaire la ceinture de Sephiroth… Qui l'arrêta. Pour enlever la veste et la chemise de l'Utaïen. Puis demanda à Tseng :

« Tseng, t'aurais dû d'emblée virer ton flingue…

- Mais Seph, j'ai pas de flingue sur moi !

- Alors c'est quoi le truc dur que je sens ?

- Ben disons que j'suis dans le même état que toi !

- Gné ?

- Touche-toi, et tu verras !

- Me.. Toucher ?

- Ben oui… Baka de première !

- Spécial quand même…

- C'est les trucs de 'tout seuls ' que tu me montrais tout à l'heure.

- Ah d'accord… »

Sephiroth entreprit de défaire ce que Tseng avait commencé. Son pantalon chuta sur ses genoux. Il se sentait ridicule. Mais il put néanmoins voir l'inhabituelle et impressionnante bosse qui déformait son boxer. Intrigué et curieux, il toucha du bout des doigts. Et cela arracha un soupir à Sephiroth. Instinctivement, il se mit à caresser la bosse et Sephiroth découvrait à 30 ans les joies du plaisir personnel. Tseng appréciait le spectacle : en effet c'était vraiment alléchant de voir le grand Général Sephiroth se caresser et gémir. Tseng suggéra à l'argenté que c'était bien mieux sans le boxer…

Pour un coup, Sephiroth ne douta pas de ce que lui disait Tseng et il fit rapidement descendre le boxer rejoindre le pantalon. Sephiroth s'était appuyé contre le bureau, ses jambes menaçant de l'abandonner. Il entreprit alors d'observer ce qu'était un sexe en érection, qui en plus, était le sien. Il semblait impressionné des proportions que ce dernier avait pris mais Tseng de son côté, essayait d'essuyer discrètement le filet de bave qui lui coulait des lèvres. Sephiroth entreprit alors de caresser délicatement son membre. Des vagues de plaisir l'envahissaient. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge. Tseng ne pouvait plus tenir, il s'approcha de Sephiroth, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et entreprit de caresser plus vigoureusement le sexe tendu et douloureux de l'argenté.

Sephiroth n'en pouvait plus, il gémissait à chaque caresse que le brun prodiguait sur son membre. Sephiroth s'était cambré, ses muscles étaient contractés, sa respiration était devenue difficile. Et se libéra. Quand il prit conscience quelques secondes plus tard de ce qui était arrivé, il paniqua.

« Tseng ! C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- T'inquiètes pas, Sephiroth… C'est normal.

- T'es sûr ? Et ce truc blanc là… ?

- Ca ? Ca s'appelle du sperme.

- Ah ok. Faut que je retienne. Et c'est normal tu me dis…

- Oui, c'est normal. Hummm comment t'expliquer… Disons que… Quand un gars atteint le somment du plaisir, il éjacule. En très gros c'est ça.

- Ejacule ?

- Oui. Enfin, ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Ca a un nom ?

- Oui. Et là, vu comme tu étais, je pourrais même parler d'orgasme.

- Gné ?

- C'est lourd de tout t'expliquer…

- C'est pas d'ma faute !

- (soupir) Un orgasme, c'est le sommet du plaisir.

- D'accord. Faudra que je retienne ça aussi.

- (soupir) Si tu le dis…

- Dis, c'est pareil pour tous les hommes ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Ben, t'es un homme ! Donc tu réagirais pareil que moi si je faisais ça sur ton sexe ! Non ? demanda Sephiroth, portant sa main sur la bosse de Tseng.

- Hummm… Possible.

- C'est agréable ?

- Tu t'arrêtes, je te bute.

- Tu vois, quand tu mets de la bonne volonté, ça va tout de suite mieux !

- Abruti. Déshabille-moi ! »

Sephiroth détacha le bouton du pantalon du brun et le fit glisser jusqu'à terre. Puis il caressa l'entrejambe de l'Utaïen à travers son sous-vêtement. Tseng se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se serra contre Sephiroth en lui susurrant à l'oreille que ce serait beaucoup mieux s'il enlevait carrément tout pour que ça n'entrave pas ses mouvements. Sephiroth optempéra, enlevant ses bottes puis virant son pantalon et son boxer. Il était entièrement nu sous le regard de prédateur de Tseng.

Tseng s'approcha de lui, lui prit le visage dans sa main et lui vrilla un long baiser pendant qu'il soudait son bassin à celui de l'argenté pour lui donner quelques coups de rein qui ré-excitèrent le Général . Sephiroth laissa échapper un gémissement dans la bouche de Tseng, tandis que ce dernier le faisait reculer contre le bureau. Tseng se baissa pour enserrer les cuisses de l'argenté de ses deux bras et le faire basculer le dos sur le bureau encombré de livres divers. Sephiroth se retrouva alors dos sur le bureau, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Tseng se releva, écarta les jambes de Sephiroth pour se placer entre et commença à lui lécher le nombril.

« Tseng… Hmmm ! Ah tu fais quoi ?

- Je te lèche, tu sens pas ?

- Mmmh !!! Nan mais pourquoi tu m'as étalé sur ce bureau ?

- J'aime te voir comme ça, à ma merci… dit-il en soufflant sur l'érection de Sephiroth,

- Aaaaaaaah !!! Mmmh !!! Sadique !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si…

- Et ça ? demanda t-il en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le sexe de l'argenté,

- Hmmm ! Tseng !!? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Te faire une fellation…

- Une quoi ?

- Bah fellation ! Te caresser le sexe en te le léchant ou le suçant…

- Mais c'est dégoûtant !

- Pourquoi ça le serait ? T'as l'air d'apprécier en plus !

- Bah euh je sais pas mais bon… Aaaah… Tseng ! Tu me prends en traître ! Aaamph ! »

Tseng avait entreprit de lécher le sexe de Sephiroth pour le faire taire. Enfin… Cesser de parler était plus juste car Sephiroth émettait de forts soupirs de plaisir, se cambrant sous les attentions de Tseng. Tseng finit par prendre entièrement le sexe de Sephiroth en bouche, l'enserrant de ses lèvres et commençant de lents vas et viens. Sephiroth s'agrippait à tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'avait jamais senti tant de plaisir, même quand Tseng l'avait caressé un peu plus tôt. Son souffle était difficile, sa bouche ouverte s'où ne sortait que des soupirs, un filet de bave glissant le long des commissures. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixe, le corps tendu vers le plaisir insensé que lui offrait Tseng.

De son côté, Tseng accéléra le rythme, ajoutant un massage de la base du sexe de l'argenté avec sa main. De l'autre, il maintenait la cuisse de Sephiroth, caressant la peau tendre de l'intérieur de son pouce.

Sephiroth sentait son cœur battre comme un fou, il croyait que ça allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre quand soudain, il fut surprit que la min de Tseng délaisse son sexe pour aller caresser un autre endroit intime…Puis la bouche de Tseng, délaissa le sexe de l'argenté pour s'intéresser à un endroit un peu plus pas… Cela tira un juron de mécontentement éraillé de la bouche de ce dernier. Quoique, ces coups de langue là n'étaient pas désagréables. Ce qui suivit l'était plus. Quelque chose était… entré en lui !!!!

« Tseng !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as rentré dedans ? Ca tire !!!

- Détends-toi…

- Dis-moi !!!

- C'est juste un doigt, rien de grave… Calme-toi.

- Pourquoi ??? Tu m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait prof de force ?

- Arrête de te crisper, tu auras mal sinon.

- Mais tu me fais mal !

- Calme-toi… Mon but c'est pas de te faire mal.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire !!!

- Détends-toi, moi, je veux que te donner du plaisir, j'suis pas un bourreau !

- Tseng…

- Pense à autre chose… Pense à ce que fait mon autre main, là…dit-il en caressant le sexe de Sephiroth,

- Hmmm !

- C'est mieux comme ça, là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prépare…

- Prépare ?

- Sephiroth… (soupir blasé)

- Dis-moi !

- Hmmm… J'aimerais te prendre…

- Me prendre ?

- Hmm… Te pénétrer et faire qu'un avec toi… Je te désire tant…

- Tseng…?

- Ca va toi ?

- Je pense que oui…

- Tu te sens prêt pour un deuxième ou tu veux arrêter ?

- Je…

- Si tu veux pas, j'arrête !!!

- Tseng je crois que… Que je vais essayer.

- Hmmm.

- C'est la première fois qu'on est aussi gentil avec moi…

- Ah ?

- Tu peux y aller, je suis prêt… »

Sephiroth retint son souffle lorsque Tseng introduisit un second doigt en lui. Pour atténuer la sensation d'étirement douloureux, il continuait à caresser le membre raide du Général. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit Sephiroth se détendre autour de ses doigts, il entreprit des mouvement de va et viens ainsi que de ciseaux…

Après des débuts difficiles et douloureux, Sephiroth appréciait les caresses en lui. Tseng introduisit un troisième doigt en Sephiroth qui se mit à grimacer de douleur. Tseng se fait encore plus tendre sur les caresses, ce qui sembla apaiser le Général. Sephiroth contrôlait son souffle, appréhendant avec un peu de peur ce qui allait lui arriver. Tseng sentait Sephiroth angoissé, alors il s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser très tendrement et lui redire au creux de l'oreille « Si tu le veux, il est encore temps de tout arrêter… ». Mais Sephiroth lui répondit du regard qu'il voulait le faire. Alors Tseng se replaça entre les jambes de Sephiroth, enleva son boxer, enduisit ses paumes de salive qui enduisirent elles-même son sexe douloureux de désir. Puis il se plaça devant l'entrée de Sephiroth, le caressa doucement pour le rassurer puis entra en lui. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Sephiroth ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur.

« Tseng… Ca fait horriblement mal ! Ca me déchire, j'ai l'impression… !!!

- Shhh… Détends-toi… Ca ira…

- Tseng…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu auras mal, je ne bougerai pas.

- Merci… »

Après quelques minutes de douces caresses, Sephiroth fit signe à Tseng qu'il pouvait y aller. Au début, l'argenté grimaçait de douleur et d'inconfort, avoir un corps en lui l'incommodait. Mais, au fur et à mesure, du plaisir se mêlait à la douleur dans une étrange sensation. Puis, la douleur finit par se dissiper, laissant entièrement place au plaisir des coups de reins que Tseng donnait.

Tseng avait commencer à onduler très lentement puis lorsque Sephiroth commença à se cambrer, il accéléra l'allure. Sephiroth avait reversé sa tête en arrière, geignant doucement à chaque mouvement que l'étalon noir au-dessus de lui faisait en lui.

Sephiroth s'était redressé pour finir assis sur le bord du bureau, face à Tseng, le tenant par les épaules. Seph suivait du regard la goutte de sueur qui s'était formée sur la tempe de l'Utaïen, qui perlait sur son visage, ruisselait sur son torse et qui finit par mourir sur son bas-ventre…Sephiroth sentit alors son corps s'embraser et se jeta sur Tseng pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui dévorant littéralement les lèvres, pendant que ce dernier continuait d'augmenter la cadence.

Les gémissements de Sephiroth étaient maintenant rauques et puissants. Tseng caressait l'argenté en même temps qu'il le pilonnait vivement, des soupirs graves s'échappant de temps à autres de sa bouche, commentant l'agréable étroitesse de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth se raidit soudainement, écarquillant les yeux, submergé par les plaisir, ses gémissements devenant limite des cris et en se répandant entre leurs deux corps. Sephiroth se contracta autour du membre de Tseng qui se libéra en lui dans un gémissement rauque.

Sephiroth s'écroula en arrière sur le bureau, et Tseng sur lui. Les deux hommes avaient touché les étoiles et étaient dorénavant sans forces et le souffle erratique. Tseng, sur Sephiroth, le regardait reprendre ses esprits d'un air attendri en lui caressant le visage.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? » demanda une voix grave et rocailleuse.

Tseng se redessa vivement et Sephiroth se retourna. Un homme habillé d'une longue cape rouge se tenait contre la porte.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Tseng,

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ? demanda Sephiroth,

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela… Je suis l'habitant de ces lieu. Je dormais dans mon cercueil à côté quand des cris m'ont réveillé de mon long sommeil…

- Seph… T'es un boulet.

- C'est un vampire ce type ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je suis… Hojo a fait tellement d'expériences sur moi…

- Tiens, toi aussi ? Moi je suis son cobaye n°1…

- Sephiroth ?

- Tu me connais ?

- Disons que je t'ai connu dans le ventre de ta mère… Tu es grand maintenant. Quel âge as-tu ?

- 30 ans.

- Odin, 30 ans que je dors dans ce cercueil !

- Je me disais que t'étais pas bien vieux pour un gars qui connais Seph avant sa naissance. T'as l'air même plus jeune que lui.

- Je reste âgé de 27 ans, éternellement…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Vincent. Vincent Valentine.

- Kuso !!! T'es pas le premier chef des Turks, mort « accidentellement » ?

- Je suis bien le premier leader des Turks, tué par Hojo lui-même…

- Ouais, Veld m'avait raconté ça…

- Tu connais Veld ?

- C'était mon supérieur.

- Comment va t-il ? C'est mon ami d'enfance !

- Il est mort.

- Non !

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien… Je… Tu es un Turk ?

- Je suis l'actuel leader des Turks, Tseng.

- Hmmm… Voilà à quoi ressemble mon successeur…

- Dis, t'es un vampire ? demanda Seph,

- Boulet… soupira Tseng.

- Hmmm… Qui sais que suis-je ? Je suis un monstre, une abomination de la nature crée par Hojo.

- Une abomination ? Mais une abomination bien jolie !

- Ah ?

- Tu veux te joindre à nous, Tseng me traduisait un bouquin que je comprenais pas. Hojo le planquait derrière tous les autres…

- Ah ?

- Jette-y un œil ! »

Vincent s'approcha et prit le livre que lui désignait Sephiroth. Il le feuilleta rapidement…

« Tu t'y connais ? Parce que je suis en plein apprentissage…

- Boulet…

- Bah quoi, Tseng ? Il faut bien que je lui explique ce qu'on fabrique dans sa baraque !

- (soupir) Sephiroth…

- Apprentissage ?

- (soupir) Oui… Sephiroth est le parfait innocent qui ne connais rien aux choses de la vie.

- C'est fort, ça.

- C'est chiant, surtout. Quoique… Pas mal excitant.

- Joins-toi à nous, tu peux sûrement m'apprendre des choses !!!

- Mmmh ?

- Sephiroth, t'es un boulet !

- Méééééééééééééé ??? »

Vincent dégrafa sa lourde cape carmine qui chut au sol. Révélant un corps svelte revêtu d'une tunique noire et d'un pantalon près du corps.

« Pour une abomination, t'es une abomination avec de jolies fesses !

- Seph…

- Bah quoi, Tseng ! Je dis ce qu'il en est !

- Boulet…

- Merci…Cela fait fort longtemps que personne ne m'avait complimenté.

- Y a pas de quoi…

- Dis, Seph, tout d'un coup, comme ça, tu te mets à mater ?

- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, mon cher Tseng.

- Hmph !

- Alors Vincent ? Tu te joins à nous ?

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas commis le péché de la chair… C'est une invitation tentante… Mais cela aggraverait mes fautes.

- Mais il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, Reno te dirait !

- Reno ?

- Un de mes subordonnés.

- Hmmm… D'accord. J'accepte.

- T'es un bon, toi ! »

Sephiroth repoussa Tseng qui était toujours allongé sur lui pour s'approcher de Vincent. Il était à peu près de la même taille. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans les rubis de Vincent et dis à mi-voix… « Alors… Embrasse-moi. »

Vincent eut un sourire en coin. Il l'attrapa avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit et l'ex-Turk chopa Sephiroth par la nuque. Tseng se décala pour mieux voir, alléché. Vincent passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'argenté et joua ainsi un moment, se retirant chaque fois que Sephiroth entrouvrait les lèvres. Il commença bien évidemment à montrer des signes d'impatience et Vincent laissa un sourire prédateur passer ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Vincent était en train de mettre Sephiroth hors d'haleine sous le regard amusé de l'Utaïen. Tseng se mit à rire quand Sephiroh se mit à gémir et à tenter de mettre un terme aux caresses linguales s'opérant entre lui et Vincent depuis un moment maintenant. Tseng éclata de rire lorsque Sephiroth voulut se retirer mais que Vincent le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Vincent fini tout de même par accepter de relâcher l'argenté, Sephiroth s'affalant sur le fauteuil à bout de souffle…Vincent, lui, ne montrait aucun signe d'essoufflement. Il se contenta de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, avec un air pensif.

« Tu as bon goût. » finit-il par dire. Puis, il défit d'un cliquetis sa prothèse de métal doré, révélant un avant bras à la peau noire, contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint.

Sephiroth était toujours affalé sur le fauteuil, le souffle erratique. Tseng se leva alors, s'approcha de Vincent et commença à lui déboutonner sa tunique.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça…

- C'est toi qui choisis.

- On enlève, donc. Montre-moi ta peau…murmura Tseng en virant la tunique du brun,

- Hmmm… soupira Vincent sentant les doigts de Tseng effleurant ses cicatrices.

- Tu as beaucoup de cicatrices, toi aussi… On dirait plus des coups de scalpels qu'autre chose, en y regardant bien…

- C'en est. Le travail d'Hojo.

- Elles sont sensibles, on dirait…

- On dirait bien, oui… »

Tseng se baissa pour lécher à petits coups de langue le torse de Vincent, faisant sinuer sa langue sur les longues et fines cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse pâle du brun aux yeux carmins.

Vincent avait fermé ses yeux et passé ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de Tseng, en soupirant doucement. Sephiroth se délectait du spectacle, caressant son membre de nouveau excité.

Vincent pris le cou de Tseng de la main, le releva, et l'embrassa passionnément, collant son corps à celui de l'Utaïen qui avait pressé sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Vincent tout en la frottant. Vincent donnait à présent lui même des ondulations de son bassin contre la cuisse musclée de Tseng, sans cesser d'embrasser ce dernier… Et Sephiroth admirait le spectacle, se caressant doucement. Vincent semblait très excité maintenant. Il mordillait et suçait le cou de Tseng. Tseng, lui, défaisait les deux ceintures qui retenait le pantalon de Vincent, puis passa sa main, sous le sous-vêtement pour caresser la virilité de Vincent. Ce dernier gémit longuement sentant la main de Tseng enserrer son sexe et le pouce de l'Utaïen titiller son gland. Avec son autre main, Tseng fit choir les vêtements de Vincent, qui se déchaussait hâtivement afin d'être libéré de toutes ses entraves.

Vincent était des à présent nu comme les deux autres… Sephiroth se leva, s'approcha de Vincent par derrière et se colla a lui, lèvres embrassant la clavicule pâle du démon, les bras musclés de Sephiroth lui enserrant et lui caressant le torse.

Vincent avait fermé les yeux, se laissant envahir par la marée de plaisir qui déferlait en lui.

Soudain, Sephiroth quitta son dos et Tseng cessa de le caresser. Mais Il sentit tout-à-coup des souffles près de son érection. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir quand il sentit deux langues se promener sur son sexe. Il recula pour s'adosser contre une bibliothèque, ses jambes défaillant sous le plaisir. Parfois, les langues de Tseng et Sephiroth se croisaient et cela les faisait sourire. D'une main, il maintenaient une cuisse de Vincent qui gémissait comme un bienheureux, de l'autre, il caressaient leur entrejambe douloureuse de désir… Sephiroth commença à suçoter le gland de Vincent et Tseng décida de s'attaquer à petits coups de langues vicieux aux bourses de l'homme aux yeux écarlates. Croulant sous le plaisir, Vincent se libéra dans la bouche d'un Sephiroth surpris qui écarquilla brutalement les yeux quand il sentit un liquide chaud et un peu gluant remplir sa bouche. De surprise, il avala le tout mais grimaça après. La moue de Sephiroth avait fait éclater de rire Tseng.

« C'est âcre ce truc !!!! pesta Sephiroth

- C'est la première fois que tu en goûtes ? s'étonna Vincent,

- Oui, il a seulement découvert la sexualité aujourd'hui… expliqua Tseng.

- Attends, il t'en reste au coin des lèvres ! signala Vincent »

Vincent prit le visage de Sephiroth dans ses mains et lui lécha les gouttelettes qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche. Sephiroth fut surpris que Vincent vienne lécher sa propre semence… Mais réflexion qu'il oublia vite lorsque Tseng vint jouer avec son oreille…

Et lui suggérer en même temps de demander à Vincent s'il voulait se faire prendre…

Vincent prit alors la main de Sephiroth et entreprit de lui lécher les doigts, signe qu'il était d'accord. Puis il se mit à franchement les sucer, comme il le ferait avec une autre partie de l'anatomie de l'argenté…Puis, sans un mot, avec une assurance déconcertante, il amena Sephiroth jusqu'au bureau, s'allongea dessus et murmura « Fais de moi ce que tu voudras… »

Tseng regardait avec attention la scène. Il se demandait comment Sephiroth allait réagir et s'y prendre. Ce dernier était hypnotisé par le regard de braise de Vincent et semblait fortement déconcerté. Tseng s'approcha vers lui, le tira pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Rappelle-toi comment j'ai fait. » Sephiroth acquieça. Il se décida à se placer entre les jambes de Vincent qui l'attendait, et entreprit de lui caresser son intimité de ses doigts mouillés. Puis il y introduisit un doigt. Vincent n'émit aucun son. Tseng décida alors de grimper sur le bureau, de faire un oreiller à Vincent avec le trench-coat de Sephiroth roulé en boule pour lui rehausser la tête, se mit à genoux et offrit son sexe à la gourmandise de l'homme aux yeux de sang. Voyant que cala ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Vincent, Sephiroth introduisit un second doigt, répétant ce que Tseng avait fait en lui peu auparavant. Vincent se mit à gémir. Pas de douleur, plutôt de plaisir. Il murmurait à Sephiroth de le caresser encore à cet endroit, à l'intérieur, qui semblait lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Intigué, Sephiroth frotta encore et Vincent se cambra violemment, arrachant à sa gorge un râle de plaisir. Sephiroth n'en put bientôt plus d'attendre et d'entendre Vincent et ses gémissement étouffés. Sans aucune délicatesse, il empala Vincent sur sa Masamune personnelle. Vincent poussa un cri. Mais Sephiroth, qui, comme on le sait, est d'une exquise délicatesse, se mit à pilonner le pauvre Vincent qui subissait les assauts fougueux du Général. Mais ce dernier, n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre, loin de là. En effet, il se cramaponnait à la cuisse de Tseng, appliquant sur son sexe le même mouvement que celui qu'il subissait de Sephiroth. Sephiroth continuait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, caressant avec force le membre de Vincent par la même occasion. Vincent ne tarda pas à se répendre sur son prore corps mais ce n'était pas pour ça que ses deux bourreaux voulaient cesser ! Sephiroth s'agitait en lui encore et encore, et lui se contentait de sucer Tseng. Enfin se contenter…C'était plutôt Tseng qu'il contentait !

Soudain, on fit irruption dans la pièce. Sephiroth étira ses lèvres en un large sourire sadique. Cloud écarquillait les yeux avec une moue horrifiée sur le visage. Paralysé par ce qu'il avait surpris.

« Euh… C'est pas dans le script ça… ! Le but, c'est que je sorte Vincent de son cercueil et que Sephiroth me parle de la Réunion !

Changement de programme, ma Réunion se fait ici. Tu viens participer ?

Non !!! Ca va pas !? Pas avec des hommes !

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques…

On pourrait se passer de son consentement…

Sephiroth ! Non ! Tu vas quand même pas…

Héhé…

Non ! »

Sephiroth se décida alors de donner un peu de répit à Vincent et sortit de son antre chaude pour s'approcher de Cloud. Cloud qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tétanisé. Sephiroth lui prit la main, sans un mot et l'amena vers le bureau. Puis il débarrassa la blond de sa lourde épée qu'il avait en bandoulière ainsi que de son chandail violet. Puis passa ses longs doigts sur le torse de Cloud qui se mit à frissoner. Cloud ne savait pas où il en était. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Alors Sephiroth le prit contre lui et le serra contre son cœur. « Eh Cloud ! Il ne faut pas que tu pleures, sinon c'est pas drôle ! » murmura le Général à l'ex-Soldier. Puis il prit le visage de Cloud entre ses mains et lui lécha ses larmes. Cloud écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas désagréable de se faire lécher les joues… Mais il voulut partir quand il sentit la langue de Sephiroth au niveau de ses commissures. Sephiroth le tenait fermement et joua avec sa langue sur les lèvres du blondinet qui se remit à pleurer. Pour le faire cesser de sangloter, Sephiroth força la barrière de ses lèvres et s'engouffra sans délicatesse dans la bouche de Cloud qui émit un gémissement plaintif… Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, on pouvait remarquer que Cloud avait fermé ses yeux bleus et semblait répondre au baiser. Vincent les regarda et sourit. Tseng commenta « Eh bien, il apprend vite on dirait… ». Puis Sephiroth se sépara de sa proie et mit fin au baiser. Cloud reprenait son souffle, les joues rouges de honte.

« C'est la première fois que tu embrasses un homme ? demanda le ténébreux.

Euhhh… Hem… Oui… répondit Cloud baissant le regard.

Il a pas été trop brutal ? s'enquit Tseng,

Non… Enfin… Il embrasse bien, je trouve… dit Cloud en rougissant de plus belle.

Héhé, j'suis le meilleur !!!

Vantard, t'es qu'un débutant !

M'en fiche, il a dit que j'embrassais bien !

Pfffffff… »

Tseng saisit Cloud par le bras, l'attira à lui et sans même lui donner le temps de dire ouf, l'emmena dans un ballet de langues passionné et effréné. Il avait attiré Cloud contre lui et lui caressait le dos en même temps que sa langue caressait la langue du leader d'Avalanche. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Cloud puis Tseng consentit enfin à relâcher le blond au bord de l'asphyxie. Cloud avait les joues empourprées, le souffle court et son regard bleu azur un peu perdu. Mais il avait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres et l'entrejambe bien tendue. Tseng émit un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait réussi à exciter Cloud. Sephiroth grogna de dépit. Il saisit Cloud par la nuque et l'amena auprès de Vincent qui cuvait son ivresse orgasmique allongé sur le bureau. Cloud essayait de se débattre mais Sephiroth le serrait fermement. Puis lui mit violemment le nez dans la substance blanche qui maculait le corps de Vincent. Cloud se recula avec horreur.

« Tu veux faire quoi ???

Lèche ça.

Mais ça va pas ???

Tu lèches ça !

Aïe, tu me fais mal !!!

Fais-le et je te fous la paix, porc-épic…

Comme si j'allais te croire ! »

Néanmoins, Cloud fit ce que le Général lui avait dit, se penchant sur Vincent, qui était toujours couché sur le bureau, yeux mi-clos, et Cloud commença à lécher avec appréhension la substance blanchâtre. Il grimaça au goût. Sephiroth ricana : il n'était pas le seul à trouver le goût désagréable. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, Cloud continua à donner des petits coups de langue un peu partout, nettoyant le corps de Vincent qui soupirait doucement. Cloud s'était appuyé sur le bureau, fesses bien en arrière, ce qui donna quelques idées aux deux spectateurs qui, d'un regard, se comprirent. Ils se placèrent derrière le blond, puis commencèrent à lui caresser l'entrejambe. Cloud poussa un cri de surprise, ses joues se ré-empourprant de plus belle. Mais Tseng et Sephiroth ne s'arrêtent pas là, ils défirent le lourd ceinturon de Cloud et passèrent leurs mains dans le pantalon du leader d'Avalanche. Cloud voulut se débattre mais chacun maintenait de sa main libre une des cuisses du blondinet. Puis Tseng accentua sa caresse sur le membre durci du blond qui s'était figé, tendu, le visage sur le torse de Vincent, poussant des gémissements. Vincent ne voulait pas être mis de côté et, de nouveau excité par les attentions de Cloud, il se décala pour offrir son membre à Cloud. Cloud détourna la tête. Vincent lui la prit de force et la planta devant son désir. D'un regard flamboyant, il fit comprendre à Cloud qu'il devait le contenter. Cloud avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors il n'était qu'un objet pour eux ? Cloud était dégoûté et sa tristesse ne parvenait même plus à sentir la douceur des caresses du Turk sur son membre. Voyant que Cloud pleurait, Sephiroth intima à tous d'arrêter. Il chopa Cloud, fit descendre son pantalon, passa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du bond pour le caresser à même la peau et se mit à l'embrasser avec violence. Cloud pleurait maintenant sans se retenir. Il hoquetait en gémissant dans la bouche de Sephiroth. Il était partagé entre plaisir et dégoût. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée entre leurs mains. Sephiroth finit par rompre le baiser. Cloud détourna le regard. Tseng leva le menton de Cloud de l'index, comme à un enfant et lui dit doucement :

« Le but, c'est que tu t'amuses, pas que tu pleures.

Mais moi… Ca m'amuse pas vos trucs !!! En plus, j'suis un hétéro, pas un homo comme vous !!!

Je suis bi. Nuance. Et si tu y mettais un peu du tien, je suis certain que t'y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir. Tu avais l'air d'aimer lécher le corps de Vincent, non ?

Heu… Je… Oui mais…

Détends-toi et sèches tes larmes, Cloud. On est pas là pour te faire du mal. Tu excusera Sephiroth qui ne connais pas le mot délicatesse et Vincent qui a eu 30 ans d'abstinence…

Oui, ils sont spéciaux…

Calme-toi. Et reprenons où on en était ! »

Tseng replaça Cloud les bras appuyés au bureau et les fesses en arrière. Vincent, assis sur le bureau devant la tête de Cloud, lui caressait doucement le visage. Sephiroth se plaça sans un mot sous Cloud et lui retira son slip. Cloud ne savait plus où il en était. Il était tiraillé entre culpabilité et curiosité. Mais la langue de Sephiroth sur son intimité et les doigts de l'argenté caressant doucement sa courte toison blonde lui firent oublier toute culpabilité. La langue de Sephiroth passait de haut en bas, de bas en haut, s'attardant sur le gland pour s'enfuir soudainement sur les bourses… Sephiroth semblait s'amuser et tester ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa langue sur le membre du blond. Blond qui gémissait, bouche ouverte, tendant la langue comme pour réclamer un baiser. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit la virilité de Vincent et s'empressa de mimer sur lui ce que Sephiroth faisait subir au sien. Pendant ce temps, Tseng caressait doucement le corps de Cloud, en particulier ses fesses rondes et lisses qui ne demandaient qu'à être chouchoutées. Passant ses doigts dans la fine raie de celles-ci, il fit frissoner le blond. En effet, lorsque Cloud sentit Tseng caresser cet endroit, ses pensées se remirent en marche et il commença à appréhender la suite du programme. Mais Tseng lui avait promis qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Alors il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, il ne fallait pas déraper. Surtout que Sephiroth avait maintenant prit entièrement son sexe en bouche et lui faisait endurer une pression monstrueuse. Cloud sentait ses jambes légèrement flageoler mais Sephiroth les maintenait fermement. Cloud écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des coups de langue à un endroit spécial. Il mit quelques secondes pour intégrer que Tseng lui léchait les fesses et qu'il aimait ça. Cloud n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'une ou l'autre des sensations, et le fait que Vincent avait passé ses longs doigts dans ses pics et qu'il commençait à gémir son nom ne l'aidait pas non plus. Puis il sentit qu'on l'écartait un peu et que les coups de langues se rapprochaient d'un endroit sensible. Cloud avait du mal à admettre qu'il adorait ça et que ça l'excitait comme un dingue… Tout en gémissant sur le long membre de l'ex-Turk, il réalisa qu'il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve pris entre trois gars pour connaître ça et que même Tifa et Aeris ne l'avaient jamais caressé de la sorte. Mais il revint bien vite à la réalité pour sentir que Tseng s'occupait de son anneau de chair. Sephiroth de son désir tendu à lui faire mal. Vincent de sa bouche. Puis la langue de Tseng fut remplacée par un doigt humide. Cloud se tortilla car avoir quelque chose en lui était inhabituel quoique pas douloureux. Tseng commença des vas et viens en frottant bien les parois de chair. Il fit ça un court moment puis retira son doigt. Et le remplaça par deux. Cloud grimaça et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Sephiroth, pour lui faire oublier la sensation, accentua ses suçotements sur le gland du blond. Qui émit un gémissement rauque. De plaisir, ce coup-ci.

Mais Cloud ne pouvait ignorer la brûlure en lui et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Vincent se leva, et commença à fureter vers les étagères. Après quelques minutes, il sortit triomphalement un pot qu'il tendit à Tseng.

« Tiens ! Ca va l'aider…

C'est quoi ce vieux pot ?

Veseline.

C'est pas périmé ce truc ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca me fait mal au cœur de dire ça, mais Hojo est un génie.

T'es… Sérieux ? J'ai mal entendu, tu peux répéter ?

Nan, ça ira merci… »

Tseng ouvrit alors le pot, et trempa ses doigts dans la substance…Puis en encercla l'intimité du blond et finit par y introduire ses doigts. Avec beaucoup plus d'aisance. Ce qui fit que le blond se détendit et tout allait mieux.

Cloud était un peu anxieux et ne cessait de demander aux autres si ça faisait mal, d'une petite voix plaintive. Sephiroth souriait de voir son rival en proie à un tel désarroi. Mais il lui répondit qu'il veniat de passer juste avant à la casserole et qu'il ne s'en portait pas plus mal… Ce qui ne rassura pas le blond. Loin de là. Tseng le rassura doucement, avant d'entrer en lui. Cloud sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était avec trois autres hommes, en train de faire du sexe. Que l'un d'aux était en lui. Qu'un autre lui léchait avidement son sexe. Et que le troisième essuyait de ses longs doigts pâles sa joue. Tseng faisait des vas et viens très lents. Le but n'était pas de faire souffrir le blond. Cloud se sentait tout bizarre. Il en savait que penser de ses actes. Ni des sensations qu'il avait d'ailleurs. Ca tirait mais… Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il trouvait ça étrange d'avoir un sexe qui bougeait en lui. Tseng accéléra la cadence et Sephiroth aussi. Des vagues de chaleur lui parcouraient le corps. Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Que Vincent prit dans un long baiser. Cloud en redemandait. Son plaisir venait d'éclore et il gémissait doucement. Tseng accéléra encore. Cloud s'était effondré sur le bureau, gémissant et soupirant. Sephiroth s'acharnait sur le membre brûlant du blond qui ne tarda pas à se libérer sur le visage du Général. Sephiroth se lécha les lèvres avec méfiance. Puis son visage changea d'expression. Et se mit à nettoyer son visage avec ses doigts puis se lécher les doigts. Bientôt aidé par Vincent qui entreprit de lécher le visage de Sephiroth.

« Je croyais que t'aimais pas le sperme ?

J'aime pas le tien, nuance ! Celui de Cloud a meilleur goût ! Dis… C'est normal que vous ayez pas le même goût ? En fait, Vincent, t'es sûr que t'as pas périmé en passant 30 ans dans ton cercueil ?

Sephiroth…

Ung… Sephiroth c'est normal… Mmmh ! On a tous… Un goût… Différent… Mmmmmh…

Ah bon ? Enfin, Cloud a un bien meilleur goût que Vincent ! Je me demande quel gôut j'ai…

T'as qu'as vérifier…

C'est ce que je vais faire. Un volontaire pour m'assister ou bien je fais ça tout seul ?

Moi… Trop crevé. Et Tseng est encore en moi… Aaaaaah…

Je veux bien t'aider, moi ! »

Vincent descendit du bureau et vint se frotter à Sephiroth qui l'accueillit dans ses bras musclés. Tous deux s'assirent sur la pierre froide, couverte seulement de la cape écarlate de l'homme aux yeux carmins. Vincent écarta les jambes de Sephiroth pour s'emboîter contre lui. Souplement, il se cala afin que leurs corps se touchent et que leurs sexes puissent se joindre. De sa main valide, il attrapa les deux sexes gonflés et commença à les caresser d'un même mouvement, se frottant l'un-l'autre. Sephiroth, se cambra violemment, ne s'attendant pas à un tel rythme dès le départ. Tseng avait été plus doux. Vincent, lui, était avide de sensations fortes. Il commençait déjà très fort et Sephiroth soufflait comme un bœuf. Tseng finit enfin par se libérer en Cloud dans un râle sourd. Epuisé, il s'effondra sur Cloud qui lui-même s'effondra sur le bureau, jambes coupées par le trop de sensations. Sephiroth fut surpris quand Vincent arrêta sa caresse et se releva sans un mot. Il ramassa le pot qui traînait et le ramena vers l'argenté. Le retournant sur le côté sans lui demander don avis, il commença à enduire l'entrée de Sephiroth de la substance visqueuse. Sephiroth voulut protester mais son souffle fut coupé par l'intrusion soudaine des longs doigts fins de Vincent. Non pas que c'était désagréable, mais Vincent ne l'avait même pas prévenu !!! Vincent avait passé une des jambes musclées de Sephiroth par-dessus son épaule pour avoir meilleur accès. Il s'affairait à préparer Sephiroth avec une énergie non contenue. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, Sephiroth rendit les armes et se soumit à Vincent. Il était allongé, soupirant doucement… Puis Vincent retira ses doigts. Sephiroth pria deux secondes Jenova que son seme ne soit pas trop brutal avec son orifice fraîchement défloré… Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit le membre du brun s'enfoncer en lui. Ca tirait. Mais moins que la première fois. Mais c'était douloureux quand même : Vincent y avait été franchement. Sephiroth haletait, essayant de na pas penser à la douleur qui l'avait traversé de part en part. Il croisa le regard de Vincent du coin de l'œil et vit que cela n'avait pas plus affecté ce dernier. Impassible comme une statue de marbre. Pour essayer de penser à une sensation plus agréable, il commença à se caresser avec la main qui ne lui servait pas d'appui alors que Vincent commençait ses va et viens. La douleur se mélangea au plaisir dans une sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable. Puis la douleur finit par s'estomper et Vincent put enfin se déchaîner en donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus bestiaux et puissants. Sephiroth gémissait si fort qu'on aurait dit des cris. Se caressant toujours, Sephiroth finit par se libérer sur lui, avant de s'effondrer, laissant son corps épuisé aux mains de Vincent qui le secouait encore violemment. Vincent finit par s'assouvir dans l'argenté en un grognement rauque qui tenait plus de la bête qui sommeillait en lui que de l'humain. Et de s'effondrer sur sa cape, aux côtés du Général. Sephiroth passa ses doigts sur la substance blanchâtre qui maculait son torse et commença à jouer avec, traçant des arabesques sur son corps. Puis, curieux, goûta sa propre semence… Qu'il trouva plus salée que celle du blond mais moins forte et âcre que celle du brun. Réfléchissant avec le peu de neurones valides qui lui restait et essayant de ne pas penser à Vincent qui venait se blottir contre lui, il pensa que le goût du sperme d'un homme reflétait sa personnalité.

Puis, terrassé par les endorphines, il s'assoupit.

Plus tard…

Le reste d'Avalanche descendit dans le laboratoire au sous-sol de la Shinra Mansion. Barret, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII et Cait Sith arrivèrent dans la pièce pour découvrir quatre hommes nus, profondément endormis. Dans l'air flottait une odeur bien particulière qui certifiait aux arrivants la nature des relations humaines qui s'étaient passées un peu auparavant. Aeris boucha les yeux de Yuffie en urgence, Barret pâlit, Tifa écrasa une larme de tristesse voyant que l'homme qu'elle aimait était passé de l'autre bord, Red XIII était intrigué des mœurs étranges des humains et Reeve bavait dans son bureau aux images que les yeux de Cait lui envoyaient.

Ils repartirent vite fait sur leurs pas, en silence.

Encore plus tard…

Inquiets de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur supérieur et ne pouvant pas le joindre sur son téléphone (Sephiroth l'ayant explosé contre le mur, souvenez-vous), trois individus se lancèrent dans l'exploration du manoir. Arrivés au sous-sol, ils surprirent le même spectacle que les précédents.

Elena pleura, ses fantasmes de couple avec Tseng volant en mille morceaux.

Rude enleva ses lunettes. Jamais une émotion ne fut autant affichée sur le visage du Turk.

Reno, lui, commençait à se déshabiller pour aller les rejoindre…

Les quatre hommes se réveillèrent finalement. Ils se regardèrent et regardèrent les intrus avec effroi . Leurs visages se décomposèrent en se rappelant leurs déboires des heures passées. Reno les engageaient à continuer avec lui en priment mais tous quatres se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse et disparurent de la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière.

Par la suite nous avons appris que :

Vincent s'était renfermé dans son cercueil.

Cloud est devenu le nouveau Chocobo Sage.

Sephiroth est aller rejoindre sagement sa Mère.

Tseng a fini gogo-dancer.

**FIN**


End file.
